The life of me
by Kenji Hiruko
Summary: This is the story of my life. I am Haruno Sakura, 18 year-old, and i am hereto talk about how i ended up pregnant by the school popular guy, an arrogant guy, a ice-cub, Uchiha Sasuke. It all happen at my friends party, Ino,we took too much of average of drinks. I ended up drunk just like him and we happen to have one night-stand. This is my story of how I manage to live my life.
1. Prologue

Thank you for reading!..

I am not good in English since my first language is Spanish. Beware ahahaa if I make any mistake correct me please. _Haaaaaave fuuuuuun~~~~~_

**~Our Mistake Gone Right**

I was dragged to this party with my best friend sister like Ino. It was the last day you would have the chance to do any sleepsover , parties, hanging out with your friends. Tomorrow we have to go to school, again. I am a 3 year student in my highschool.

I know I am too young to be drinking but please, I bet any teenager had broken the rules of drinking. This was actually a illegal party. Everyones parent though that their kids were over a friends house or something.

By now I was actually getting a bit drunk. It was starting to get harder to see through the crowd. I could see Ino dancing close to the guys, well touching.

I decide to go somewhere else, out of the crowded room. Away from the ear-blasting music. As I was making my way trough the hall, I was dragged by someone by the arm. I did knew that the person was strong because of the pain it did to me. I was pushed to a super soft king-sized bed. I was being kiss all over me, and getting undressed. It felt too good to stop what it was. But I knew it was wrong so I tried to stop him, by now I knew he was a boy because of his well built godlike body. He was too strong for me so I gave up I had no chance against him. So, he kept kissing me and undressing me and himself too until we were both naked.

I couldn't help but to moan as he kisses me with his lava hot lips, melting whatever he kissed. We were both having a good time, we both knew it. I was having the best feeling in my entire life, but then I felt a strong pain from the lower part of my body. I knew what was happening, this was sex wasn't.?... As I felt him thrust inside me, I couldn't help but to moan of the pain and best pleasure. The feeling was too damn good that I started to dig my nails in his skin.

We were both having the time of our life. After a few minutes he got out of me and collapsed at my side. We were both exhausted. Breathing hard. I knew what just happen, and I just lost my virginity way to go. I was sad and angry at myself. I let a few tears drop out of my face as he holded my against his bare masculine chest. His arms around my waist and his head deep in the crook of my neck. One thing I knew is that he was a beast in bed and smelled fantastic.

I had the best night of my life, but I regretted it. As the moonlight reflected his body, I manage to seen his face. I started to cry once more. The man I just slept with was Sasuke Uchiha...

The next morning it was 5:46 and I saw that Sasuke was none where near. I decide to dress myself up a leave. I manage to get out of his house where the party was held. I was heading over Ino's house to tell her what happen to me last night and for advice.

When I got to I no's house I saw that he parents weren't there, probably working, and Into making breakfast and getting ready for school. "Forehead, where were you last night?" she asked. "Still at the party" I said. " Really?!.. I was kicked out...! What where you doing there so long, I thought you were the none liking party one. Since I forced you to go with me.." She asked... " Ino... Uhm. I kcant keep this from you and...". " what?". " I slept with Sasuke Uchiha from our school". Into jaw reaches the floor.

Thanks and review.!


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

thanks for the reviews. And yes I may have some spelling errors, so please correct me(English is not my first language) thanks and enjoy~~^^...

Chapert 2: Finding Out.

_**Normal p.o.v.**_

"What do you mean you slept with Sasukeee?!" She asked. "Dont you get it.? S.E.X" she said as she let her salty tears drop.. "Aww. I'm sorry.. Everything it's going to be all right sweetheart.." Ino consoled her as she opened her arms to give Sakura a huge hug. "Thank you..." "No proo. Now get up, take a shower and let's get ready for school..!" Ino said. " Eww, I hate school, can't we just skip for today?" She asked "Nooo your mom would kill me, now come ooon.." She answered "fiiine" Sakura said back.

**At school Gates**

_'Why is everyone staring at me?' _Sakura asked herself. "Ino... What is happening, everyone is staring at me.." Sakura asked Ino. "I have no clue" she answered. "You WHOREE!" " touch him one more time and I'll kill you bicth." SLUUUT" "Ino.. Why-." Sakura said as she heard girls bitching at her and people giving her dirty looks. "It can't be." Ino said angry at who ever spread the news.. "You mean... W-who would do this!?.."Sakura said as Ino dragged her to class avoiding all the dirty looks and insults people gave her.

**Classroom**

"I-ino... Everyone is staring at me again.." Sakura whisper to Ino. "Just ignore them.. Once I get the person who spread the word to everyone. I will-" Ino was cut off by a red-haired girl. Her name was Karin. "Sooo. You fucked my Sasuke-kun ha? Bitch.. Well guess what, if you touch him one more time I will kill you myself. Oh and I have a little surprise for you, don't miss it, after school you'll see.!..Ahahaa" Karin said as she pushed Sakura, making her fall to the cold floor. Everyone started to laugh but they all stopped when the saw someone enter the classroom.

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

As I entered the classroom, I could hear that everyone stopped laughing. I was wondering what were they laughing at. When I took my seat, now I could see what they laughed at. Haruno Sakura. The girl I fucked last night. Well I felt a bit sorry for her, everyone was mad at her and were treading her bad, but heyy, not always I fuck any random girl. I could say that she never had sex but still I enjoyed myself, and I can say that she was top of my list(if you know what I mean). She wasn't like any other girl who gives herself to anyone. But sadly to her I was her first...oh well...I don't care.

Thank god people invented 'condoms' I would be so dead right now I would have kids which I dont plan on having now...wait...did I use a condom with Sakura...?...God please tell me I diiid...pleaseee...

It was too late, I know I forgot to put a fucking damn condom.. I just hope she doesn't end up pregnant. Anyways if she does I will make her abort it. I really don't care. After all this talk to myself I breathed deep and waited for Kakashi. He was like a second father. Well let's say he was much more a father to me than my own father. I really never ever liked my own father. But oh well. Yeah...I was so focus on Sakura watching her, but then Naruto decides to jump on me.."What's up teme?" Naruto asked "hn." I responded. " Say something you teme!" He said back. "Are you mad because I accidentally was heard talking to about you and Sakura having sex?!" He asked. "No. I really don't give a fuck" I said which was true, I didn't care what would happen to her. She is nothing but someone I had sex with!.. After a few second I realized that the whole class heard me... Shit... 'She is going to cry'.. I said to myself but when I saw her face she looked calm and angry at me...And she just looked away. I could hear that she called me a bastard. I have very sharp ears and sight so yeaa. But still she shouldn't be calling a bastard...uhmp! She will pay... Kakashi then enter the classroom and we began class.

**After school at the gates. Normal p.o.v.**

''LEAVEE her alone" Ino screamed at them.."INO.. let's go.!" Sakura said all ready angry. Everyone was watching their argument. "Who the fuck in the world told you you could leave uh bitch?!" Karin said "I do not need anyone's permission, I can do with ever I want to.. Noww Fuck off!" Sakura said surprising everyone who was there. They should be surprise, no one really knew Sakura, except for Ino and her family, she may look innocent but once she opens her mouth she is like fire... She began to walk , Ino following her. Then Karin pulled Sakura's hair almost making her fall but she regained her balance.. Sakura cursed between her teeth. "Uhmp! Too weak?!.." Karin said..."FUUUKINGG LET GOOO OF MEE.!.'' Sakura screamed at her as she punched Karin in the face knocking her out. You could hear everyone's oooo's and laughing as Sakura knocked Karin out. ''Let's go Ino!" Sakura said grabbing Ino by her arm...Not too far away, Sasuke watched the whole fight. He had to admit that she hit her hard. He was impressed at her language too but he liked girls like that. 'interesting' he said to himself as he drove off with his shining black Lamborghini that doors opens upwards.

**With Ino and Sakura. Sakura's p.o.v.**

''Ahahahaaaa. Way to go Sakuraaa!'' Ino said between laughing. "Yeaa" I said. "She deserved the punch. She is a B.I.T.C.H..!" Ino said..."what's wrong?" Ino asked me when she saw my face.. I looked like I was about to puke."I am just not feeling well today" I answered. ''Oh well cheer up. Let's go shopping.." Ino said to cheer me up but I put fake smile. I really didn't feel that well today but still I smile to make her happy and not worry about me.

As days, weekends and two months pass, I kept puking and having morning sickness. I hated it. I missed my period but I didn't mind it. I thought it was normal because it had happen to me before. I couldn't keep this on. Every time I wanted to puke. I would eat more then a use to and puke again when the food was bad. Most of the smells made me want to puke too, but I didn't get why... I was noticing that I was getting a bit more emotional. Getting angry and crying more too. I decided to tell Ino all of this...She was worried about me. Then something came up to her mind making me follow her to the drug store...

I couldn't believe she thought that I could be pregnant... Like nooooo. Having sex once can and cannot make you pregnant. I can't be pregnant I am too young for it, i just can't..."Here, go to the bathroom and do what the box says.!" Ino ordered me... ''But Ino.. I am not pregnant..!'' I said "Just check...!" She said. "Finee" I went to the bathroom and did what the box told me to do.. It said pee on whatever this thermometer look like thing was called and wait 10 minutes. It said a blue line means that your are pregnant... That's all I needed to know... Please don't be blue..don't be blue.. Pleasee..

After the 10 minutes I was gonna look at the test but I hold myself for about 3 minutes. I was scared.. Scared because I knew this would end up my life...and scared because I knew that if I was pregnant I knew who the father was...I prepared myself to see the test... I looked at it...I blancked..I froze..I wanted to kill myself.. I was pregnant... With Sasuke Uchiha's baby.. "NOOOOo." I screamed as I cried...I was freaking pregnant... I couldn't believe this.."SAKURA?! Are you alright!? What does it says?!.." Ino asked '' Ino... . ." I said...after dead silent she understood me. She already knew.."n-no... You can't be.. S-Sa-kura..." Ino said in shock and was sad. I opened the door and she gave me a huge hug. Consoling me.. She would always cheer me up.. Man I loved her. I stopped crying and we broke from the hug.. ''Ino.. I don't want to tell him...!" I said " you will have to , but when you're ready" she said. I knew I had to tell him, he is the father after all. "I-Ino...what am I gonna do?!.." I asked for her help. "Its your desicion...are you going to keep the baby or not?!.." Ino asked me with a serious face. I could tell she was scared and worried. ''I... Can't just kill this child, this such a hard desicion.." I answered back to her. "You have to think over it, but fast..." She said

Next morning I woke up and Ino and I skipped school and went to the doctor to make sure if I was or not pregnant.. In the end, yes, I was indeed pregnant. Two months along. Man I couldn't believe this...everyday I would lock myself in my room and cry all night until I fall asleep...Because of this, my father left my mom and I.. He said the he raised me better when he almost never came home and never spend time with me. He used this excuse to leave us so he can move to his stupid whore's house... My mom stayed with me since I decided to keep the baby... I know, it was a hard decision but I couldn't just kill my child..I was glad that I had such a understanding mom..I loved her too much, she was always there for me and always will.

Still I wouldn't go to school. I haven't got over the thought of me being pregnant...it passed one month. I decided that this morning I would go to school.. All my teachers knew about my state, even the principal.. They let my skip school untill I calmed down. But I still have to do all my make up work. So here I am in front of the school gates. Everyone keeps looking at me and my body..everyone..I was hoping they wouldn't notice my belly.. Yes I was three months pregnant but still my belly grew a little... And I didn't have another uniform so by now my uniform was getting tight on me and I had to buy a new one with a larger size...

I manage to get to my classroom fast...thank the Lord... I didn't see Ino around. I wonder of she's sick.. I notice that Sasuke and his best friend Naruto wasn't here... I could see Karin and her crew and other random people I didn't know were here..For no reason I kept rubbing my belly every second. I felt like doing that would make the baby feel loved and protected.. I didn't care who the father was, I still loved this baby. Sure he was made by his dad but I still loved him/her.

I was about to sit down but someone pushed me... I was about to fall.. I was afraid that my baby would get hurt... Suddenly someone catch me... I feel so relieved. Thank you how ever that was... I was about to say thank you to who ever that was but then I realize who that person was.. It was Sasuke. My child's father... So I murmured a thank you and left to my seat... Class started after...

School went by so fast.. It was boring... I felt exhausted and really hungry. I was walking out of the school's gate and I was pushed again.

"Would you fucking stop landing on me. Its the second time today?!" Sasuke asked her with anger..." Sorry, but still its your fault.!" I said." My fault?!.Liste-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura. "No you listen to me... Just because you are an Uchiha doesn't mean that you can get your way. Bastard.!" I said. "Why you bitch. What makes you think I always get my way.!? He said. "Well I got many examples but I bet you would deny them. I have just one that will make you remember and make shut that damn fucking mouth of you.!." I said. "Really? Then let's hear it!" Sasuke said. He smirked. I knew he was challenging me.. But he didn't know that I was still going to win. "Really. Well, for example, you sleeping with me." I said now smirking. "You think a care about it. And I got my way, yes of course you let me to it.. Bitch" he said smirking. "Really?! Well I tried to stop you, but you were too strong against me...But you better star caring about now..!" I said. ''And why is that?!" He said acting rude and cold..." I will not taken care of this baby alone.." I said and walked away from the little circle that was form by everyone watching our fight..

What do you think? Should I keep updating?

Reviewww pleaseee.


	3. Chapter 3:What?

Thank you everyone for all the reviews.. I will try to get my English better. Once again thanks

I don't own Naruto by the way! Enjoyyy and have fuuuun ^•^

Chapter 3: What?

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

'WHAAT?.. Tell me I heard wrong.. This can't be happening...this really can't be happening.' I was angry. Angry and shocked, but more angry because of the way she said it... It pissed me off. Just the nerve of her. And she had to say it in front of everyone. 'How dare she.' Now everyone would star to spread the news. Fuuuck!

I walked out of the crowd. Everyone that was there were shocked. Most were angry. I made way to my car and drove out of school. I made my way home. 'I don't even know what am I going to tell my parents. I just had to sleep with her. Shit. Tomorrow I'm gonna have a serious talk with Sakura. I will make her abort the baby if she doesn't I'll force her. Just you watch!'

**To Sakura normal p.o.v.**

Riiiiing~~~~

Riiiiing~~~~

Riiiiing~~~~

"_Hello?"_

"INO!" Sakura said.

_"Sakura?!..What's wrong?" Ino from the other side of the line. "_I told him" Sakura said nervous._ "Told who what?!. Explain yourself!"_ Ino said "You know who?!. My child's father!" Sakura said.

There was a long pause before Ino spoke again "_W-what?!. When?" _Ino asked "Just a minutes ago. I don't know what to do..!" Sakura said panicking. "_Okay. Calm down. What did he say?!.'' _Ino asked with concern. "I didn't give him time to respond. We were arguing and everyone made a circle around us to hear a-and I ended up saying I was pregnant.!" Sakura said."_What?!" _ Ino said. "I don't know what to do next time I see him. Come over I need you help" Sakura said. _"Don't worry. I'm on it. See ya in a few minutes and you better explain what really happen.!" Ino _said hanging up after she finish talking.

**to Sasuke normal p.o.v. **

"Honey?! Your home?" Asked a Sasuke's mother. "Hn" he responded. He made his way to the kitchen where his mother was. "Hey I invited Naruto over, with Kushina and Minato." Mikoto said "why does the dope needs to come?!" He said. "Because, I haven't seen him in a long time." She said back. Sasuke neverminded it and went to the fridge to have a glass of tomato juice. He filled his cup and slammed the fridge's door, and sat down. "Somebody seems mad." "Shut up Itachi" Sasuke said as Itachi entered the kitchen. He laughed. "What are you mad at now?!" Asked Mikoto "I'm not mad" He said "Don't lie" Mikoto said. "Is it a girl" Itachi said with a mocking tone. "No" Sasuke said, getting angrier at the word 'girl', Sakura. "It isss!" Mikoto said smiling. "What she do?!" Itachi asked smirking seeing how he hit the mark. "Did she dumped you? Let me guess, she didn't want to sleep with you?!" Itachi asked "NO!" Sasuke said. He slammed the glass of tomato juice and went upstairs. "Something really did happen" Mikoto told Itachi. "I wonder what" he said and went to his room.

**To Sakura and Ino normal p.o.v.**

"So you really did told him?" Ino asked "Yes. I bet he is so pissed! Still its his own fault. Who told him to be shoving his big ass cock up my vagina!" Sakura said angry. Ino laughed "What?" Asked Sakura " Big?!.. By the way, you never told me how was it!" Ino said smiling, giving Sakura the look. "Oh Hell NO! Do you really want to know?!" Sakura asked, blushing. ''Of couuuurse! Just tell me how was it!" Ino said. "It was pretty amazing for my first time, it hurt at first, but the pain went away" Sakura said blushing deeper. "how big was he?!" Ino asked. "Well.. He is pretty big for his age!" Sakura said looking to her laps, still blushing. "How many inches?!" Ino asked. "W-well. From what I saw it looked like around 8 inches!" Sakura said, mad red. " Whaaat?! 8? Shikamaru is not even close, he's around 6 to 7!are you sure he's 8 inches?!" Ino said "Well.. That is just what I saw.!" Sakura responded. "Lucky!" Ino said. "Why am i lucky.?" Sakura asked. "Well, you slept with a big ass cock man...but how can it be that big?!" Ino asked still wondering. "Ino, He's an Uchiha after all.!" Sakura said "true that."

**Next day at school. Normal p.o.v.**

Sakura felt weird going to school. After yelling that you were pregnant, I think anybody would be. She was making her way to her locker with Ino. Everyone would stare at her. In this school, rumors spreads like burning fire. Just one day is enough time to let everyone know. Sakura and Ino got to their classroom safe without any problems. That's until now.

Karin comes to class to choke Sakura. She was pissed. "What the FUCK you bitch?! You are fucking getting rid of that baby. If you don't I'll make you!" Karin said. Sakura was struggling. Not that she was weak, but Karin got her unpredictable. She didn't give time to react. "KARIN, LET HER GO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER AND THE BABY!" Ino screamed in fear at Karin.

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

I got to school, but I couldn't believe that almost nobody was at the hallways. I heard a lot of screaming. So I went to check it out. It led me to my homeroom class. "KARIN, LET HER GO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER AND THE BABY!" Ino screamed. "Like fuck I will. This bitch is going to die with her stupid baby brat.!" Karin said smirking. Fear rushed over me. What were they doing to Sakura? I ran and got pass the door to the classroom. Naruto followed me too. "KARIN! Let her go!" I said. "NO!" Karin said. I could see Sakura almost out of breath. I had to do something. "Do it for me, Karin!" I said, hoping that this would work. She waited a few seconds but she let go of Sakura. I felt a huge amount of pressure leaving my body. She was falling but I manage to catch her in time. I said "I'll take her to the hospital!" And took off.

**Hospital Sakura's p.o.v.**

All I remember is that I was being strangled. I remember when Ino tried to help and others didn't care enough so they were just watching. I couldn't remember anything else.

'am I dead?'

'_No.'_

'Where am I? And who are you?!'

_'Mother, is not nice to be rude to others. Hmp!'_

'Wai-'

_'Anyways, please wake up. Father is waiting, Aunt Ino is too. Your mother too. Even nurses and Father's bestfriend . You can't let us die. Please mother wake up! Let's have a future together'_

That was the last thing I heard from my baby when I started to open my eyes. Now I was hearing cryings of fear, many were panicking. My vision was at first blurry but I manage to know that Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and my mother were there. My vision came back, but one of the nurses injected something to make me sleep again.

Next time I woke up. I felt horrible. The only one in the room was Sasuke. I thought he was awake but he opened his eyes as soon as he heard the bed sheets moving. "Are you okay?" Was the first time he told me. He stood next to my bed. "No." I said, which its true. I was almost strangled to death, and had to be injected with who knows what that make me not move so much. "The baby is fine. The nurse said that you would stay here for three days. She said that if going to school keeps getting you trouble, that you should stay home and have somebody drop off you homework." Sasuke said. I was kind of surprised that he said more then two sentences at the time. "I'm going to keep the baby, you know that?" I asked . "Yes, I am well aware. Why do you want to keep it. This would end your life?" He asked like he didn't want the baby. "Why? Because. I will not kill my own baby. I don't care if it ends my life. One more thing, if you agree to support me fine, but if you don't fine too. I will deal with this on my own if I had to. But I have my mother and Ino to help me with this. So you can walk away or stay her and help me.?!" I told him. I didn't see him walk away. He stood there staring at me. One minutes already and he's still there. "I'll help. Since I'm that baby's father."

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

"Sakura, I'll be back. Anything in mind doe breakfast?!" I asked . "Its already morning. How many days was I out?" She asked "Just one. You must be hungry. Ill get you anything" I said trying to be gentle. "I want some oatmeal with berries, aaaand ice cream for the baby?" Sakura said waiting for my answer "What type of ice cre-" I was about to finish my question but Sakura cut me "cookies and cream, you get some too." Sakura said smiling. Man she brightest smile even. "Okay I'll be back!" I said and with that I left.

I got to my car, ready to leave, but someone tapped on my window. It was Sakura's mother. "Mrs. Haruno? What can I do for you?"(I don't know how Sakura's parents looks like, all I know is their names so I'm going make up their appearances) I could see where Sakura would get all her beauty. Her mother had brown eyes and brown hair, which I don't get how Sakura manage to have bright pink her and green forest eyes, must be her father, but where was he anyways?! "Please, Mebuki is fine. Hear me a moment, Sakura told me what went on. Thank you for deciding that you would stay with her. It means much. Don't let anybody hurt her. Hear the keys to the house. Use them for any emergency, don't let anybody have it. I'm trusting you from all I know. I have to go now I already told Sakura. Bye Sasuke." She left. She never let me talk, but it was fine because I didn't have anything to say. I had the keys to Sakura's house. And Mebuki's trust. I hope I do fine.

I came back with the food and ice cream. It didn't take long. Sakura was blushin when I came, Ino had just left with a big smirk in her mouth. I wonder what happen. We ate and finish. "Your mother talked to me. You gave me the keys to the house if anything happens." I said ''Thank you" she said. " No problem. I got a question, you can answer it if . If you its fine. What happen to you father?!" I said trying to find out. Sakura took a minute to respond. Now I regretted asking."He left us. After He found out I was pregnant, he left. Don't take the blame. He never loved us. He took this chance to leave us to live with his lover." She finish and the nurse came in with a knock "Excuse me, visit time are over. You may come tomorrow during 6:30 AM to 10:00PM, thank you!" She said and left. "I have to go. But I am here for you.I promise. Call me if anything happens" I said and did something the I would never see myself doing. I kissed her. She responded to the kiss. It wasn't so long when we broke apart. "Good night!" She said blushing. "Good night" I said. Smirking when I got out of the room.

**Sasuke's house**

I was so tired when I got home. I wanted to take a shower and hit the bed. Screw that just to hit the bed. I went to the kitchen to take a drink. The light were still on. Someone must be in the kitchen. Itachi, mother and father were there. "What time is it Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. "10:27" I answered."and what time should you've been home?!" She asked again, but this time angry. "2:30" I answered again, saying nothing else. "What were you doing all that time?" This My father asked. "Probably humping girls." Itachi murmured. "No. Itachi why are you even here?" I asked him. Itachi had always pissed me off. He always has to ask questions and make the situations harder. "I was just worried about my little bro." He said smirking. "Where were you Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. "I was at a hospital." I said. I knew this was the time to tell them. Hope I don't get killed. "Why?" Mother asked again. "I bet he's lying. I bet he wasn't even at school. I bet he wa-" "Itachi would you shut the fuck up. You don't even know how hard is for me to say what I'm about to say." I said getting angry. "What! The you whe-" "ITACHI SHUT UP. I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL. I FUCKING MADE MY CLASSMATE PREGNANT. WHO, TODAY, WAS ALMOST STRANGLED TO DEATH. SO I BROUGHT HER TO THE HOSPITAL. YOU BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE. I HAVE TOO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME SO YOU CAN COME AND FUCK WITH ME. I FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT JUST YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL.. SHE'S TWO MONTHS PREGNANT AND WE DECIDED TO KEEP OUR BABY...I'm going to bed, excuse me." Wooow. I haven't screamed like that in years. Man I'm really tired.

Hope you guys loved it. Keep with the reviews

I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far and the one who waits so long for me to upload a chapter. THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOUUU!

I might take long to upload chapters because I have school with homework and things to do since I am the woman of the house , apart from my mom who works almost everyday, I have to clean the livingroom and sometimes cook dinner.

Anyways, thanks again guys. Review and tell if you like the story so far... byeee


End file.
